


USS Badlands: Trailer

by fireynovacat



Series: To Boldly Go [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Teasers & Trailers, USS Badlands, aspec characters, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: The Void Anomaly was thought unexplorable. Until now. The new Captain of a fresh out of spacedock Intrepid Class ship, the USS Badlands; along with an odd crew set out to explore this frontier.





	USS Badlands: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun and a test in writing styles. An au. Have fun!

** _Voice over, screen is dark._ **

** _The first notes of music plays. Light hearted but with a serious undertone._ **

_ Prince:  _ This new anomaly contrary to the first reports is explorable.

** _Flashes to a purple portal hanging in the middle of an asteroid field._ **

_ Captain:  _ And you want me to command a ship to enter the portal.

_ Scene switches to an office, we see Admiral Prince, a greying human man. _

_ Prince:  _ Indeed. Here is the list of Starfleet candidates who tested positive to enter the Void Anomaly.

** _Camera pans over an Intrepid Class ship, unusually, it has parts of the hull painted with moon phases, constellations, and lines._ **

** _The music briefly bursts at the glory of the ships. _ **

_ Unknown Voice (70):  _ Odd. I like it.

** _Camera is back to the office. We finally see the Captain. They appear to be a Klingon, but with unusual pointed ears, neat hair, and smaller ridges. Prince looks concerned._ **

** _More instruments join the music, it sounds joyful._ **

_ Prince:  _ Captain, I am... concerned about done of these choices.

_ The Captain frowns slightly:  _ How so?

** _The scene changes to what appears to be a rehabilitation colony._ **

_ Prince, voiceover:  _ Michaela Corrick, for Head of Security? You know they killed a man. They were stripped of their rank.

_ Captain:  _ I know.

** _The scene shows a short person with braided blonde hair and grey-green eyes. They are in the colony uniform and have a smidge of dirt on their face._ **

_ Cosmic:  _ No offense, Captain. But I don't think I'm the right choice.

_ Captain:  _ I know you are, Cosmic. I know what really happened.

** _Scene switches to a laid back gathering area._ ** _ _

_ Prince continues:  _ And an amnesiac for the counselor?

** _70 stands there, staring at the datapad, looking shocked and surprised._ **

** _The theme starts to swell proudly_ **

_ 70:  _ Are you sure?

_ Captain:  _ I'm certain.

** _Scene flashes to the ship leaving drydock and departing the station._ **

_ Unknown voice (13):  _ We don't even know what's out there! Or what it is! But, I am in.

** _The ship is in front of the glowing portal._ **

_ Captain:  _ Engage!

** _The ship is in a dark place, black creatures swarm it._ **

_ Astra:  _ We've never seen creatures like this! 51 doesn't even know!

** _The lights go out and there's an explosion on the hull._ **

** _Music darkens more and swells_ ** ** _. _ **

** _Screen flashes showing the bridge on red alert._ **

_ Captain:  _ Battle stations!

** _The screen shows an odd redfish space with floating planets and stars. It pans back to show the gathered crew in front of the view screen._ **

** _The music returns to the opening light beats._ **

_ 51:  _ I guess we really are going where no one has gone before.

** _The screen goes dark before the music quiets and the logo STAR TREK: BADLANDS _ **


End file.
